pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (SeamoreWorldofLooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesRockz Style)
SeamoreWorldofLooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Toborr (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Jill - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - The Brain (Animaniacs) *Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Pink Panther *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Jill's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Jill's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Chicken Boo (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Lord Nefario (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Tom Allen (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Tosakatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Dusty Tails (Looney Tunes: Back in Action) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher's Fear - Butterflytchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Pyonkotchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Bump (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (SeamoreWorldofLooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (SeamoreWorldofLooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (SeamoreWorldofLooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesRockz Style) - Sarah Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (SeamoreWorldofLooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesRockz Style) - Gentle Heart Lamb We Should Cry *Inside Out (SeamoreWorldofLooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesRockz Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit Five Second Rule *Inside Out (SeamoreWorldofLooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesRockz Style) - The Brain My Bad *Inside Out (SeamoreWorldofLooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesRockz Style) - Tenderheart Bear Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (SeamoreWorldofLooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesRockz Style): Toborr's First Date? *Inside Out (SeamoreWorldofLooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesRockz Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Sarah Spacebot.png|Sarah Spacebot as Joy Gentle-heart-lamb-care-bears-family-44.2.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Sadness Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Disgust Brain 1.jpg|The Brain as Anger Tenderheart Bear.jpg|Tenderheart Bear as Fear Toborr.png|Toborr as Riley Anderson Pink Panther.png|Pink Panther as Bing Bong Category:SeamoreWorldofLooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG